Hotohori: His Past, Present and Future Andy Won
by Hotohori Fan
Summary: Story based on one of the sequential stories from the FY OVA mini soundtrack. About how Andy Won, a hot star in China,(Or Hotohori) live his life in the real world...r/r pls!!!^^ *CHAPTER 4 IS UP! The baseball ball game is on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*
1. His Morning

Hotohori…his Future…his Past…his Present

A FY fanfic

Author: Hfan 

Note: This is a fanfic…on Hotohori's future…a person lost between his past and present. R/r please!!!!

Disclaimer: Remember that FY doesn't belong to me!!!! They are Watase Yuu's and hers only!!!!! I'm only just borrowing them for Fun and Laughter, Peace and Joy! ^^

Part One: Hotohori's future…

"…Miaka…!!?"

Andy woke up with a start. He looked at his surroundings and gave a sign.

"_Not again…it's the same dream again…WHO IS THAT GIRL and why I always dream of her?"_

Trying to dismiss that question which was ringing in his mind, he stretched his arms and got out of bed. He walked towards the balcony. Looking out from his 5-room apartment, (Hfan: aw…come on! ^^ He's a hot star in China!!) Rays of sunlight greeted him as the morning breeze blew strands of long, black, silky hair from his face, making him felt more refreshed. 

__

"Hope there won't be any last minute deals or events…" he thought as he glanced down at the busy road in front of him. Suddenly, he realized that he was not properly dressed. Embarrassed, he hurriedly went back inside and clean himself up before anyone noticed.

Just as he had a quick shower and changed into more appropriate clothes, his handphone rang. He picked it up and answered, almost sure who would be the other end of the line.

"Morning Andy!" A lady's voice said at the other end of the line. Andy signed again.

_"Not her again…another late event." _He thought as he replied instantly "Yeah…morning to you too…so what's up this time?"

"Glad you are wide awake already," the manager answered back " I'm calling to remind you not to forget that you'll be holding a concert tonight…" But Andy didn't caught the rest of her sentence.

"Nani?! There is a concert tonight???!!!" He half-yelled into the phone. "I don't even know that there was supposed to be something on tonight!"

His manager held the phone a few inches away from her ear before she said "Told you that you'll forget…should be glad that this is in the morning that I called and not somewhere in the afternoon, you should be tearing off your hair in panic by then."

Andy retorted "As if I would be willing to tear of my beautiful hair…it will be your hair that I'm gonna tear off! Yeah…got that down in my head already…Ja ne!" He put his phone down. 

"Sayonara to having a relaxing day at home and Hello to work…" he muttered to himself as he prepared for his evening concert.


	2. Unexpected Visitors...

Note: Here again! This is the 2nd chapter! Quick isn't it? But I just wrote what came into my mind…^^  
  
1 Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors  
  
The rest of Andy's morning was spent on rehearsing his songs and preparing for that evening's concert (Which he had totally forgotten.). His mind was a little dazed at what's going on…  
  
After having a quick lunch at a nearby fast food outlet (Which wasn't that quick, having to eat and sign autographs at the same time…), Andy drove to the concert hall.  
  
Immediately after he stepped out of his car, he was greeted by blinding flashes of lights and screams of delights from his fans. A dozen microphones was thrust into his face, followed by strings of questions from the reporters.  
  
"Good thing I brought along my sunglasses along or I would be blind by now…" Andy thought irritably as the photographers went up straight to him and took a few photos, nearly blinding him with those flashing lights. But being the type that actually enjoyed being the center of attention, he actually struck a few poses too. (Hfan: -_-…) As he walked down the lane (with securities of course), he shook a few hands and signed plenty of autographs, making plenty of teenage girls swooned at him, some even fainted.  
  
When he reached the backstage, instead of receiving the same greeting which he got just now, his manager went up to him and yelled at him "Oi Andy!!! How long does it take you to walk from the front of the concert hall to here???!!! LOOK AT THE TIME!!! It's almost ShowTime already!!!!!!"  
  
Andy wanted to shoot back some remarks but before he had time to do so, his hairdresser and makeup artist already whisked him off to his room to brush him up for the concert. The other few minutes was heard from outside, with an occasional "Ouch! Don't pull my hair!!!" or "Hey! Watch it!" But in the end, out came a rather kakkoii (Don't get me wrong…he already look kakkoii from the start. Just that he looks even cooler!) Andy, wearing a sleeve-less purple colour shirt and leather pants. On his left arm was a temporary tattoo of a flame. His long black hair was tied into a loose ponytail. (Hfan: I'm gonna faint…*drools*) Even his manager blushed when she saw him.  
  
"Wow! You look great tonight! Oh right, before you perform for tonight, I received a call from a guy this morning that insisted on seeing you in private right now. He and his companion are waiting for you at the 3rd room from the right." She then led Andy to the room. "Just hurry up okay? There are more fans waiting for you later!" She gave a small wink and then left. Andy stared at her, wondering what happened to all that temper that evening went to. But he quickly snapped out it and heard 2 voices coming from inside of that room. Judging from the voices, Andy realized that they were men and not some 'fanatic' ladies. But he couldn't help overhearing what they were saying. But then suddenly a word caught his attention.  
  
"But how sure of we that HE is Hotohori?!" The first voice asked.  
  
"Hotohori?! Where have I heard that name before…" Andy wondered to himself. Then it occurred to him that he heard that name before in a dream. "There is some things which I must ask them." Andy decided as he opened the door… 


	3. Andy's past

Note: Hey! Arigatou for those that reviewed my fic!!!!! ^^ hehe…okay! In this chapter, I would write more now! (the problem is that all my chapters are written one 1 page in Microsoft Word and then it looked long enough for me…but when I saw what happened to my fic page at fanfiction…it looked real short…^^;;;) Back to writing!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay…now this part of the story is what I call translating from the OVA soundtrack Sequential Stories. When you see this * sign, you would know that that is the part which the story don't belong to me…it belongs to Watase Yuu, I'm just translating it.  
  
Chapter 3: Andy's past  
  
Andy walked into the room. There he saw two men. One had chestnut brown hair while the other had jet-black hair. He wore sunglasses, even in the room.  
  
"Yes? Are you looking for me?" He asked the two guys.  
  
One of them jumped up immediately and asked for an autograph, but was pushed back down onto the seat by the black hair guy.  
  
"Gomen…Hoto…ie…Mr Won, But we are here to ask you a few questions. By the way my name is Tetsuya and he's Keisuke." He said apologetically.  
  
"What questions? I thought I already answered most of them already." Andy thought but he said "Well, I'm prepared for it."  
  
That guy called Tetsuya obviously had difficulty asking those questions, but Keisuke asked immediately "Are you the reincarnation of Hotohori?"  
  
This came as a shock to Andy. "Hotohori? Who's he? Reincarnation?" He wondered.  
  
"What in the world are you talking about? And who's Hotohori?" Andy demanded. But both Keisuke and Tetsuya didn't bother to hear him as they bombarded him with questions he had never heard before!  
  
* (From below)  
  
"Hai! You are one of the seven Suzaku shichi seishi Hotohori! Don't you remember? You were supposed to protect the Suzaku no Miko Miaka! But you died later in a battle between Kutou and Konan." Tetsuya said.  
  
But Andy was confused at what was going on. In the end, he concluded that those two must be some show interviewers.  
  
"Ah…You two must be those that interview famous stars and they feature them on the television programme that features them!" He smiled "But you don't need to be in such a hurry, I'm willing to be interviewed after the show too!"  
  
Tetsuya and Keisuke sweatdropped and said that they were nothing of that sort.  
  
"Noooo, we are not! Can't you remember anything Andy? You were born in the Imperial Palace in Konan as a crown prince and succeeded the throne as the 4th Emperor of Konan when you were only just 14 years old!!!"  
  
Andy tried to interrupt but Tetsuya was full speed ahead already. "But then when you were 18 years old, your country was involved in a battle with Kutou and you were killed during a showdown between Kutou's shogun Nakago and you. Can't you see? You are Hotohori! HOTOHORI!!!"  
  
By now Andy was getting rather pissed off, they were wasting his time and he was late for his concert already for 10 minutes. So he said impatiently "Ah…please lower your voice! I don't know what the slightest clue what's going on and I don't even want to know now! You two are probably some over excited fans of mine that are trying to confuse me! I know I'm famous and all but you don't have to be that fanatic! So if you excuse me, I have to go now!" He stood up and went towards the door, But Keisuke said "What hot star? You are only a famous idol singer in China!"  
  
Andy retorted "Well, that's a point. But with my beauty and talent, I'll surely make it!"  
  
The other sweatdropped and Keisuke wanted to shot back something, but after hearing what Andy said about his beauty, Tetsuya was convinced that he was no doubt Suzaku seishi Hotohori and yelled out before Andy could go out.  
  
"Matte!!!!! Tenchishou!!! Suzaku no Miko!!! Tamahome!!! Tasuki!!! Miaka wa aishiteru!!!" (Hfan: Just in case if you don't know, that means "You loved Miaka!!!!")  
  
But Andy went out without looking back.  
  
~*~  
  
After the concert, Andy went back to his apartment. Recalling what Tetsuya yelled before he went out, he shook his head and smiled to himself "Tenchishou? Miko? Miaka…"  
  
But then he suddenly realized that that name Miaka was the name that he actually said aloud in his dreams.  
  
"Mi…a...ka…Mia…ka" His words grew softer, "Doshite? Why do I feel like I had known this name long ago? Why did I feel so…close to her? Doshite?"  
  
Andy wasn't so sure about things any more.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ring ring…" The phone rang. Andy picked it up  
  
"Hello…Andy here."  
  
"Hey there Andy! Or should I say…Hotohori!" A very familiar voice replied.  
  
"Hotohori?!" Andy smiled and asked "Is that you Tetsuya-san?"  
  
The person at the other end of the line laughed "Hai…it's me! So, knew who you are now?"  
  
"Hmmm…a little…I only received some of my memories back in dreams, but I know who I'm now."  
  
"Good! So…wanna meet Miaka again?"  
  
Andy's ear pricked up when he heard Miaka's name being mentioned "Of course! I missed her badly!!!! Can I really see her again?!"  
  
Tetsuya smiled to himself. Hotohori still missed Miaka. "Hai. I'm arranging for all of you__" But Andy interrupted "All of us? Do you mean _"  
  
"Yup! All of the Suzaku shichi seishis! Can you make it to Miaka's house somewhere next week?"  
  
"Sure! It's beem a long time since I met minna!"  
  
"Very well. It's settled then! See you when you come to Japan!"  
  
Andy put down the receiver and gave a contented sign. He's finally going to meet minna.  
  
~End~  
  
Haha! How ya like it!? Well, I was planning to continue writing, but I dunno if I wanna continue. ^^;;; So should I continue? If I will, it would be also from the sequential stories. A baseball match consisting of all the Suzaku crew!^^ R/r please!!!!!!!! ^^ 


	4. The Meeting

Part 3: The Meeting…and a Surprise

Author: Hfan

Notes: Haha! All of you that had been waiting for! The 3rd part of Hotohori's past, present and future! Hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: Okay. This part of Fy belongs to the OVA sequential stories. They don't belong to me. As my hiragana translation is rather…okay, VERY weak, I can't possibly translate everything they said. Some was just using my imagination to yak off the character. Hope you don't mind I'll try my best to make the story more…err…to the story line! ^^;;;

"Miaka…minna…we are finally going to meet…" Andy signed as he came down from his flight from China. It had been a long flight of about 5 hours and his legs were stiff, but the thought of going to meet his long lost friends made him forgot the pain as he stepped to the immigration corner. 

Once when he stepped into the arrival hall, he was surprised to see hundreds of fans, mainly girls, screaming his name. There were even some that brought banners with his name splashed on them. 

__

"Well…I never expect to see so much people in Japan to recognise me…but of course! I'm already quite well known!" Andy thought to himself. (Hfan: Hotohori's nature strikes back…)

He flashed them a bright smile as he walked past them, stopping now and then to sign things that were thrust out to him. But he remember who he was going to meet so he hastily signed the last few things, went into the Mercedes and drove off, trying to resist the temptation to posed for a few more photos for the delighted fans.

~***~

As he knocked on the Yuuki's front door, he felt rather happy, but a little sad and worried at the same time.

"What if they don't really remember me? Miaka…" He muttered.

Just then, the door swung open and a rather familiar voice (Miaka) cried out "Hotohori!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Before Andy knew what was going on, he was pulled inside.

~***~

"It's been quite some time since we saw each other ne Hotohori-sama no da!?" Chichiri said.

"Hai! Ever since we defeated Tenkou, we had been wondering what would happened to all 4 for you!" Miaka said, indicating Joe (Nuriko), Duke Prio (Chiriko), Pedro (Mitsukake) and of course, Andy (Hotohori).

"Well…we had all been busy…" Joe said airily as he took a can of drink from the fridge and slammed the door shut. But to his horror, the door broke and swung at its hinges instead.

"Ahhh…that happened sometimes…" He gave a weak laugh as others sweatdropped.

~***~

"Mhfff…I'm sooooooo hungry! After all those excitement!!!!" Miaka said between her non-stop-meal-eating-mouth-bites.

"Haha! Still the same eh Miaka!?" Tasuki mocked as Chichiri put in "Da…We haven't seen her eating for so long that we forgotten her no da! But it does get rather scary."

Meanwhile, Andy and the others are discussing about their past and present lives now.

"…I realised that I was Suzaku shichi seishi Mitsukake when Miaka's brother and Tetsuya actually asked me about me 'healing abilities', which I actually didn't realised until a few days ago…" Pedro said to the others.

"Ah…I'm worst. Even thought I'm a man working for the French navy, I still dress as a women!" Joe laughed. Andy didn't lose out either. "I actually realised I was Hotohori when Tetsuya mentioned Miaka's name…"

Duke Prio interrupted "Nan de? Why Miaka's name…?"

Andy replied hastily " Because I knew that I was more beautiful than her and that her eating habits would never leave my mind…"

"MIAKA IS NOT THAT HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miaka spoke up between mouthfuls of food, causing everyone to laugh out loud.

__

"Miaka…you are still as genki as ever…I'm glad that Tetsuya asked me here…" Andy thought happily as he laughed with everyone

~***~

MEANWHILE…

Taka: It's amazing how you brought them all here, even Tasuki and Chichiri!

Keisuke: * laughs * Say that to our Mr Smart Guy here!

Tetsuya: Well…I figured out that Miaka would like to meet all her seishis, so I decided to do a little researching to bring them all here.

But knowing his best friend, Keisuke suspected that Tetsuya was into one of his more cunning ideas…

Keisuke: Okay! Tell us your plans now!

Tetsuya: * Innocently * Eh? What plans?

Keisuke: Come on! You are not that kind as to go to all those troubles just to give Miaka happiness?! She is not your sister!

Tetsuya: Hehe! You'll know soon enough! 7 people are just right!

Taka: ??? 

~***~

The NEXT DAY……

Huge crowds gathered at the stadium. "Welcome to today's baseball match! And today we have a new group that just signed up at the last minute! They are….The Suzaku Seven!!!!!!" The commentator said as the Suzaku Seven stepped out into the field.

Andy was rather surprised and a little annoyed. _"Called me all that way from China just to play a dumb baseball match!?" _He thought, irritated at the fact. But looking at Miaka's excited face and the others, he felt himself getting excited too and he put those thoughts aside as he strode to his place.

As Andy watched, Tasuki lifted up his TESSEN and whacked at the ball that the opponent threw. "LEKKA SHIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The fiery ball soared across the sky as the crowd gasped. Pedro caught it just in time before it became ashes.

"Oi! You there! Can you hit lighter next time!? Good thing I'm trained to catch flying balls or else our group will lose a point!" Pedro yelled at Tasuki

"Ack! Gome Mitsukake-san! But we really need Tasuki to whacked that ball, or else it wouldn't be caught on fire and the opponent may find it easy to catch!" Joe replied for Tasuki.

But Andy retorted "Hmph! I can throw that ball better than he can…"

Joe was at a loss for words. (Hfan:…-_- the narcissistic side of my Hotohori…again) "Wah!!!! Chiriko!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!"

Duke Prio replied "Hmmm…but according to my calculations, that person may not win against Hotohori-sama. Hai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried at the opponent swung his bat and send the ball flying towards Andy.

Andy didn't even bother to look at the ball as he caught it with ease. _"That was easier than I thought. Probably it's though my years of training accuracy when I was Hotohori…" _He thought as he shouted to the person "You there! Is that your best shot? Then be prepared to lose!"

Chichiri urged him "Hotohori-sama!? Hurry up and throw back the baseball no da!!!!!!"

Andy was disappointed that he couldn't continue. "Hmph!" Andy scoffed as he threw back the ball, scoring a straight 1.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Andy-san!!!!!!!!!! Andy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Girls screamed his name as he scored.

"And that's 2 points for Suzaku Seven!!!!!! Andy scored!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The commentator said.

__

"Woah…and I'm actually enjoying playing baseball…" Andy thought, surprised.

The game continued. The Suzaku Seven beat every team easily to get the 1st place, that was rather obvious, since each Suzaku seishi are talented in a way, and they are not normal humans either.

~***~

Keisuke: So THAT'S what you are planning all along!

Tetsuya: Hehe…now you know? Seven people are just enough for a baseball team. And I'm their manager.

Taka: That was pretty smart. Since all of us got special abilities, we would beat other teams easily…" 

~***~

Back AT YUUKI'S RESIDENT…

The Suzaku Seven and their miko were having a whale of a lifetime. Sake bottles were thrown everywhere and laughter was everywhere. 

Andy looked around him. He smiled. Not any of those smile he gave to the press, but a real smile that showed his happiness, a feeling that he haven't had experience in a long time.

"Miaka…minna…arigatou!" He muttered as Miaka gave a smile in his direction.

BUT IN THE CORNER OF A ROOM……

Keisuke: NOW WHAT YOU ARE GONNA DO ABOUT THIS!?

Tetsuya: Wah…calm down!!!

Keisuke: No I can't!!! Now you had made this mess, how are we gonna fix this!? You had called out Tasuki and Chichiri from the other world, how are you gonna send them back!? My parents are going to be back by tomorrow, so you had better think of some idea to send them back immediately!!!!!!

Tetsuya: Ah…^^;;;

~ The End ~

Haha!!!!! This is considered one of my best works ever!!!!!! Please review this fic!!!!!! I'm soooo happy to finished this fic and present it to all of you!!!!!!!!^^


End file.
